


The Hottest Cheerleader Accidently Sends You Her BlowBang Sex Tape (Second Script)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [22]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blowbang, Cheerleader, Cum For Me Too, Deepthroating, F/M, Fsub, In Boy's Locker Room, JOI For The Watcher, Nerd Listener, Oral, Orgasm, Please Don't Watch It, Popular At School, Reader-Insert, Sex Tape, Sloppy and Nasty, Spit Everywhere, Swallowing Every Guy's Load, Two Scripts, blowjob, cum in mouth, face fucking, gwa, script offer, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: The hottest cheerleader from your school accidently sends you a sex tape in which she sucks a bunch of big dicks and lets everyone cum in her mouth and she swallow every load. She also sent you an audio, begging you to not watch it.. but the way she's describing what's happening on the video may suggest that she maybe.. possibly.. didn't send this video to you on an accident :) But what will you do? Will you choose to stay away from the video? Or will you watch it anyway?
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 5





	The Hottest Cheerleader Accidently Sends You Her BlowBang Sex Tape (Second Script)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second script (the cheerleader's blowbang sex tape video). Here's the first script where she begs you to not watch the sex tape: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242476
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the scripts are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Alright guys, I'm recording..

[Chuckle] This is gonna be so much fun..

Lemme get on my knees for yall..

Mmm.. look at all those big fucking cocks..

Everyone is so hard for me already..

[Moan] I'm so fucking wet too..

Mmm *so* ready to swallow each and every single one of you into my throat..

I'll let you all have your way with me today..

Mmmhm.. fuck yeah..

[Moan] Yea, put those cocks all over my face.. lemme feel all of them..

Mmm yea, slap them on my face..

[Slapping sounds, tongue out and giggling for a few seconds]

Aight look guys.. I'm gonna send this vid to my friend..

Not gonna say who it is, but.. hold on, lemme talk to the camera for a second..

[Closer to the mic, maybe even whispering]

[Moan] Take your cock out for me..

I want you to watch me suck all of these cocks and fucking stroke yourself..

Mmm I want you to get off for me, alright?

I know you always wanted to see if the rumors were true..

If I'm really as slutty as everyone says..

So now.. you will get to see *exactly* just how big of a whore I am behind the scenes..

[Moan] I'm gonna suck the cum out of all of them.. and then swallow it..

Every. Single. Drop.

Mmm and I don't want you to feel weird about it..

I want you to watch this video as any other porn video you've ever watched..

Mmm just relax, enjoy.. and get off to me.. aight?

[Chuckle]

[Louder] Boys? Let's fucking do this..

[Back to the mic distance you had at the beginning]

[Moan] Who wants to shove their cock into my mouth first..

You? mmm c'mere.. feed me that dick..

[Facefuck sounds for a little bit, medium pace, not too fast]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Oh yea.. come on guys, come closer, I want your cocks right in my face..

Mmm.. [Sucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Deepthroat, optional gag/choke sound]

[Moan] Fuck.. that's it, lemme deepthroat those cocks..

All the way down..

[Deepthroating one cock after another, optional gagging/chocking sounds for a little bit]

[Moan] Fuck yes..

Guys, wanna see my tits?

I bet my friend who's watching this right now probably wants me to take them out already too..

Lemme take off this shirt and this bra off..

[Taking them off]

Ah yea, there we go..

How's that huh? Much better, isn't it?

[Moan] Fuck, yes, grab my head and push my down on your cock come on..

[Fast sloppy sucking for a little bit, optional choking, going back and forth between cocks]

[Moan] Fuck.. look at this mess..

So sloppy and nasty..

Mmm spit running down my chin and my tits..

[Moan] So hot..

[To the listener] You liking this huh? Watching me suck all of those dicks on my knees in this locker room?

[To the listener] Mmm keep stroking for me baby, don't stop.. I want you to enjoy the show..

[Moan] Guys, put your nuts all over my face..

I want to slobber all over those big balls..

[Very sloppy, sobbering sounds, licking and sucking on balls for a little bit]

[Moan] All of you are so full of cum for me..

I can't *wait* to drain you and swallow every single drop..

Mmm oh yea, I will swallow it all..

[Moan] I'll be a good little slut for you..

[Moan]

[Back to giving sloppy blowjobs to cocks, back and forth between them for a little bit]

[Just mouth pop sounds, doing it to every cock for a few seconds]

Ah.. all of those cocks are just so fucking tasty..

I could worship you all for hours..

Just sit on my soles and suck and suck and suck..

[Moan] Until I'm exhausted..

Mmm..

[Give a lot of kisses to all the cocks]

Lemme stand up and take off the rest of my clothes, I don't wanna just slide my hand into my panties anymore..

I wanna get naked so you all can see how wet you all are making me..

[Taking off jeans/panties/whatever she got on left]

Mmm yea, look at this guys..

[Wet sounds]

[Moan] Look at this wet, pretty little pussy right here..

[Just wet sounds for a little bit & moaning, rubbing the pussy]

[Stop]

[Moan] Fuck..

Lemme get back down on my knees..

[To listener] you still watching there huh?

[To listener] Keep beating that dick for me baby, that's it..

[To listener] [Moan] I want you to watch me make all of them cum..

[To listener[ Mmm they're gonna shoot right into my mouth..

[To listener] And then I'm gonan swallow it.. like a good girl..

Mmm but first, I gotta put in some more work, don't I boys..

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Give me those fucking cocks..

Feed em to me..

[Sloppy facefucking sounds again, optional gagging/choking sounds]

Ah yes.. do it do it do it.. more, give me more..

[Just continue with sloppy facefucking sounds for a little while, optional gagging/choking sounds, going back and forth between multiple cocks with short breaks ttake o breath]

[Moan] Gosh this is turning me on so much..

I'm gonna cum soon, keep fucking my face and my throat guys..

[Moan] Yeah, just make me fucking take it.. use my mouth..

[Just continue with sloppy facefucking sounds for a little while, optional gagging/choking sounds, going back and forth between multiple cocks with short breaks ttake o breath]

Oh fuck I'm cumming, I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Ssshhiitt...

Oh my god..

[Calming down from orgasm, a little break to just breathe and cool off]

Man, my legs are still shaky and shit..

[Chuckle]

That was a good one..

Mmm but I'm still so horny for those cocks..

[Moan] I want you all to cum in my mouth so I can swallow each and every one of you.. and show my friend what a little whore I am..

Can you do that for me guys?

Yea? Can you give me all that cum?

I deserve it right? I sucked you guys so good..

Mmm who's gonna be first then huh?

C'mere..

Lemme suck that load right out of you..

[To listener] And you keep watching and stroking baby, watch me suck off all of them one by one..

[Passionate sucking with mouthful moaning for a little bit, going faster and faster, trying to suck that load out of the cock]

[Mouth pop sound]

Yea? You're gonna cum for me? Do it baby, do it..

Cum right in my mouth..

Mhm mhm..

[Open mouth, taking the load]

[Mouthful mumble] oh yea..

[Gulp/swallow sound]

Mmm delicious..

[Chuckle]

Thank you mister..

Mmm.. now that was just one load I swallowed..

Who's next? I need more..

[Moan] Mhm.. c'mere..

Lemme- oh, you're ready to cum already? Mmm go ahead baby, cum right in my mouth..

Shoot that load for me..

Yea, I want it..

[Open mouth, taking the second load]

[Mouthful mumble] Mhm mhm..

[Short pause]

[Gulp/swallow sound]

Ah.. yummy..

Mmm.. that was a big one, wasn't it..

Thank you..

[Moan] I'm still hungry doe.. is there any more for me?

Yea?

[To listener] You still watching huh? Didn't cum yet?

[To listener] Mmm good.. try to last till the end.. I got some special for you..

You ready to cum or.. oh okay, lemme..

[Fast sucking sounds for a little bit, trying to suck his loud out]

[Mouthful] Mhm mhm..

[He cums in mouth, slow down and let out long mouthful moan in response]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Gulp/swallow sound]

Ah.. all gone..

[Chuckle]

Oh shit, you guys are all ready to cum for me?

Here, lemme open my mouth, you guys just shoot your load in there..

Yea, I'll swallow all your loads at once come on..

[Open mouth, saying "aaa" here and there, taking one load after another for a little bit]

[Gulp/swallow and then another gulp/swallow as if struggling]

Oh shit, that was so much and so sticky, I almost couldn't swallow it all..

Mmm but I did..

Everything went straight down my belly..

[Moan]

Thank you guys.. that was awesome..

What?

Fuck yea I'll do it again..

Any time you want..

Mmm.. alright, now lemme talk to my friend again..

[Very close to mic, talking only to listener from now on]

So.. did you cum yet or.. did you last till the end?

Mmm if you didn't cum yet.. I want you to do it now..

[Moan] I'm gonna count down from 10.. and when I say one..

I want you to cum in my motuh too, okay?

[Chuckle]

So beat that dick harder baby..

And lemem start..

Mmm 10..

9..

8..

7..

You getting there huh?

[Moan] 6..

[Moan] 5..

[Moan] 4..

Come on, get ready for me..

When I say one I want you to bust that nut for me..

[Moan] 3..

[Moan] 2..

Mhm mhm, are you ready?

And you ready to cum in my mouth?

Do it baby, lemme swallow it..

[Moan] 1! Cum for me! Cum for me!

Shoot everything right here, right in my mouth..

Right on my fucking tongue..

[Moan] Yea baby.. give it to me..

[Just moan for a little bit, with opened mouth, supposely taking the load]

[Gulp/swallow sound]

Ah..

[Giggle]

Did you enjoy that?

I hope you did..

Mmm.. and who knows..

Maybe next time I see you.. I will suck your dick too..

Would you like that huh?

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. okay..

I gotta get the hell out of here and clean myself up..

Text me back or call me..

And tell me what you thought of this..

[Blow a kiss]

Bye..


End file.
